


"Would you kindly, be mine forever?"

by fandomlover532



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Andrew Ryan is dead, Atlas has snapped, Atlas is Not Frank Fontaine, Atlas is Real, Brigid Tenenbaum is dead, Characters will be OOC, First Bioshock story so no hate please, Frank Fontaine is dead, M/M, Would You Kindly (BioShock), Yandere Atlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Jack has finally met Atlas like he knew he would at some point but he didn't expect him to be, lovesick for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, few things first:  
> 1\. This is my very first Bioshock story so, the characters will clearly be OOC  
> 2\. I haven't written a Yandere type of story for a while so, I'm pretty rusty when it comes to these things.  
> 3\. If you don't ship Jatlas then leave and don't read

_Atlas sat there in the confined safety of Andrew Ryan's office with a cigarette in between his lips while he was holding the radio in his left hand while a pistol was in his right sitting in an office chair with the dead bodies of Frank Fontaine and Andrew Ryan lying on the floor lifeless, he had killed Frank after Jack saved the little sister so he could guide him and help him, then he killed Andrew once Jack had begun getting much closer to his office which confused Jack but didn't complain since he was clearly getting tired of hearing his father's voice so many times, Atlas sighed as he set the radio down on the desk then took the cigarette out puffing a bit of smoke out before he put it out in the ashtray near him, Atlas looked at the camera and could see Jack shooting Splicers left and right showing no fear at all, Atlas felt a small smirk tug at his lips as he continued to watch Jack, 'Seems as though he's got this handled.' Atlas thought and was about to turn the camera off but he was stopped when he suddenly heard Jack grunt, Atlas rose an eyebrow and looked to see that Jack was pinned against the wall by a Houdini Splicer, "Let's see how much Adam you've got love." He heard it purr in a sickeningly sweet tone that clearly made Jack uncomfortable, Atlas felt his teeth clench while his eye twitched and felt rage build up inside him, Atlas immediately stood up then quickly left the rusty smelling room due to the blood on the floor but he chose to ignore it since he didn't care about that, he only cared about Jack, he needed to go save him before he got hurt or worse._

**~~~**

_Jack closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the Houdini Splicer to kill him off and take every ounce of ADAM he had in him, but that didn't happen, Jack slowly opened his eyes his but they widened when he saw that it was a man who didn't look spliced up, and he killed the splicer before it could kill him, his blonde hair was neatly kept but also a little messy while his deep brown eyes stood out the most, Jack blinked not believing his eyes at what he saw thinking that he was the only human, the man smirked before he walked over and knelt down then offered a hand to Jack, "Need help boyo?" He asked smoothly to which Jack slowly took his hand allowed the man to help him stand, "Who are you?" Jack asked skeptically as he took one step away from the man, "The name's Atlas boyo, and I aim to keep you alive once more." He said with a charming smirk that made Jack blush a bit but nodded before Atlas grabbed hold of his hand and began leading him somewhere,'I wonder what his personality is like though.' Jack thought as he followed Atlas throughout the underwater city._

**-End Of Flashback-**

Jack stood behind one of the many pillars in rapture hoping that Atlas wouldn't find him as his heartbeat was slowly calming down, "Aw, Jack are you really gonna run from me? After all, I know the place like the back of my hand, you have no where to hide.~" He heard Atlas call out tauntingly which made him stiffen, _'He's not who I thought he was.'_   Jack thought before he broke off into a sprint and continued running as he had a tight grip on the wrench in his hand, Jack eventually came across an air ventilation and he immediately hit it with his wrench before he began crawling through, as he was crawling through he didn't notice a loose vent underneath him before he felt it begin to give out, Jack quickly grabbed hold of the edge of the vent and began to quickly climb back in, once he did he began catching his breath as he laid in the vent to rest a bit due to him running from Atlas for so long, Jack heard footsteps and shakily looked to see who's it was but immediately ducked back in when he saw it was Atlas, "Aw, are you still mad at me for killing that bitch? She was going to get in the way Jack, her and those brats, be glad I didn't kill them off, this is for you after all." He heard him say playfully before walking away, Jack let out a soft sigh of relief before he carefully began to climb out the ventilation, once he did he landed on the ground and was about to leave the hallway he was in but gasped when arms suddenly wrapped his waist and felt the person hug him from behind, Jack looked to see it was Atlas who had a sweet smile on his face but it was eery and unsettling, "Looks like I caught you boyo." He said smoothly before his grip around Jack's waist tightened, Jack struggled to get get out of his grip then heard him chuckle as his attempt of escape from his grasp was futile, "You can't escape Jack, you know this.~" He purred which made Jack shiver slightly as he did and felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, _'Then, what did I do this all for?'_ Jack thought as he felt Atlas lean close to his ear feeling his hot breath against his skin which made him shiver, "Now, Would you kindly, be mine forever?" He whispered which made Jack stiffen knowing he couldn't disobey that phrase no matter how hard he fought to not obey it, Jack swallowed thickly as his legs trembled slightly already knowing what he would be forced to say as his vision blurred slightly with tears,

"Yes."

 

**FIN**

 


	2. “I didn’t want this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape. If you are sensitive to this topic then do NOT read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack never wanted this.

Jack whimpered as Atlas had him pinned him against the wall and was clearly not going to let him go, “Aw, did you really think that you could escape Jack?” Atlas purred which caused Jack a sob to get caught in his throat, Jack mumbled something which made Atlas raise an eyebrow, “What was that?” He asked as his grip tightened slightly, ”I... I never wanted this.” Jack choked out as tears rolled down his cheeks, Atlas’s smirk widened before he leaned close to Jack’s ear then whispered, ”You don't have a choice, boyo.”

**•TIMESKIP•**

Jack laid there in bed as tears rolled down his cheeks while Atlas was asleep next to him breathing calmly as if he hadn’t done anything, Jack closed his eyes tightly wanting to forget what happen as he dug his finger nails into his sides.

***Flashback(Warning: If you are easily triggered or offended then don't read any further)***

_Jack sobbed as Atlas had his fingers entangled into his hair gripping it harshly as his hips snapped back and forth rapidly and mercilessly while he had a harsh grip on his hip, Jack gritted teeth trying to ignore the overwhelming pain in his ass feeling like it was on fire or he was being torn in half in a way, Jack let out a final sob as Atlas released inside of him then collapsed onto the bed feeling exhaustion and pain flow through him._

***Flashback over***

Jack felt fresh tears form in his eyes before he blinked them away as he bit his lip before he parted them slightly and whispered,

”I didn’t wanted this.”

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and update it on some occasions.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/randomdrawings16/art/Yandere-Atlas-x-Jack-Bioshock-804315045

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
